


The Revelation

by cdt1234, Mrs_Monaghan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Happy Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Those tags will make sense when u read ha ha, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdt1234/pseuds/cdt1234, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: In Southside Chicago, two teenage boys are hurting in their respective bedrooms. The powers that be intervene.One shot Inspired by episode 7 I&M dancing to lady gaga in the bathroom. ❤❤
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	The Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Yellow!  
> The moment I saw them dancing I was like omg imagine if early seasons Mickey could see this. He wouldn't believe it. So I found my girl Carisa and we brainstormed together and came up with this little one shot.
> 
> Hope u like guys!!!

Ian adjusts the frozen peas on his throbbing cheek. He sniffs and tries to swallow down the pain in his throat. He can hear his family laughing and celebrating downstairs. Shutting his eyes, tears cascade down his cheek and over his nose and he sniffs again. God, it hurts. It hurts so fucking bad. And he’s not even talking about the physical pain Mickey just inflicted. It’s the pain in his heart that comes with the realization that the boy he loves immensely and wholeheartedly does not care about him.

Fucking Terry. Fucking piece of shit asshole. Why did he have to come back and ruin everything! Now all the progress they’ve made, all the progress Mickey made has been shot to shit. Gone, vanished.

Mickey had started to bring down some of his walls. He had started to let Ian entwine their fingers during sex. He had finally kissed Ian. On the mouth! Mickey had slowly started to accept that they were a thing. That night during the sleepover the sex had been so soft and so slow. Something the other boy never used to allow. Mickey had even let Ian fuck him face for to face for the first time since they started hooking up. Slowly but surely Ian was getting there.

But now… now Mickey won’t even accept he’s gay. Now he won’t even admit he loves Ian or at least feels… _something_.

Mickey may not be in love with Ian like Ian is with him, but he had definitely started to feel something. Ian was sure of it. You can’t fake something like that, not even Mickey Milkovich. Ian weeps on his pillow as he hopes the pain in his chest at least dissipates so he can calm down before Lip or Fiona walk in on him crying.

Maybe he is unlovable. Maybe he will never be able to have an out and open relationship like everyone else. Realistically he knows he can get this with someone else but he doesn’t _want_ anyone else. He wants, needs Mickey.

Shit. His heart hurts so badly he can barely feel the pain on his body that came after confronting Mickey merely half an hour ago.

It hurts. It fucking hurts.

***×*×*×*×*×***

Mickey staggers up his front steps. He can barely walk he’s so drunk. He’s been drunk since that night. That night that… He shakes his head. He doesn’t want to think about it. That was his worst nightmare come to life. The fact that he is still alive is a miracle in itself. He bangs his door open and ignores Iggy talking to him, opting instead to head straight to his room. His brother doesn’t know shit. None of his siblings know shit. They see him looking black and blue and think he had this coming. They can’t begin to imagine what happened a couple of days ago. They don’t know shit!

He sits down heavily on his bed and sighs. He has been trying and failing to not think about him. About what could’ve happened if Mickey hadn’t jumped on his dad to stop him. But what was the point of that anyway? He stopped his dad from pounding Gallagher’s face only for Mickey to cause damage on that same face days later. _God_ , he sucks.

The brunette opens his top drawer and pulls out another bottle of whiskey. He feels like utter and total shit for what he just did to Ian. His head hurts and his chest hurts he just wants it all to stop. He keeps replaying what just transpired that afternoon.

Why?

Why did Ian have to say those things?

This has to be the worst thing Mickey has ever done. Hitting and kicking the boy he… The boy he what? The boy he can never let in? The boy he can never love? The boy he will never give what he so desperately craves?

Mickey shuts his eyes trying to clear his head of the best thing to ever happen to him. He should’ve never let him get that close. Things were better before. Before Mickey started inviting Ian for fucking sleep overs. Before they started staring into each others eyes while Ian moved slow and steady inside Mickey. Before… before fucking feelings developed.

Yeah. Mickey needs to stay as far away from Gallagher as possible. Or next time Terry might not be so lenient. What the hell had he been thinking? He scoffs. That him, Terry’s son, a _Milkovich_ could be with a man? Mickey laughs bitterly at his stupidity.

He should’ve known better. He should’ve fucking known better.

He takes one big gulp and swallows before dropping back on his bed. Mickey’s heartbeat accelerates in panic and he shuts his eyes even harder when he doesn’t land on the surface of his bed but instead keeps falling. Or at least that’s what it feels like! He tries to grab onto something and finally manages to get a handle on his sheets, holding on tightly. Shit. Maybe he’s had enough for today.

Finally he opens his eyes and sighs at the ceiling. What the fuck was that? He’s definitely had enough. Mickey sits up so he can shed some of his clothes and get under the covers to continue wallowing in his heartbreak.

He’s about to take off his sweater when something gives him pause. There, on the night stand that’s now on the left side of the bed is what looks like a framed [wedding picture](https://luckyshazmrsmonaghansblog.tumblr.com/post/645175916305285120/me-and-cdt12345-did-a-one-shot-on-ao3-this-is-the). 

He frowns.

What the actual fuck?!

Mickey shuts his eyes tightly and opens them again. The photo is still there. Hasn’t moved. He blinks at it and then looks around. This is not his room. The bed is bigger, the room is different and…. Mickey turns back to the picture because he is having a hard time understanding what it is he’s looking at even though he knows exactly what he’s looking at.

That is him on the picture. He is wearing a white, _white_ fucking tuxedo and looks nothing like himself. Even though Mickey can see that’s clearly him. Except, this guy definitely showers everyday and has a better sense of style? He squints at the picture. Is that Ian? It is! That’s Gallagher! He would know that fucking smile anywhere. Why is he wearing a black tuxedo? Why are they holding hands? What’s that big fucking smile on Mickey’s face?

_What the fuck is going on?!_

Mickey shoots up from the bed and grabs the picture for further inspection. This is definitely a wedding picture. According to this photo him and Ian are married. _Married_. How is this possible? That short circuits his brain and it takes a while for him to realize that one, he can hear voices and two, he’s not drunk anymore.

Shit.

Mickey puts the frame back down. Where the hell is he? Is he in an alternate universe? Nah, that doesn’t make any sense. Is he high? No. That can’t be it either because he has only been drinking alcohol. So then what the hell is happening? Because last Mickey checked, the supernatural did not exist in the real world. Definitely did not exist in Southside Chicago. And yet…. He looks at the picture again of two very happy older versions of him and Ian and quickly looks away.

He has no words to describe that particular discovery.

Mickey decides to investigate further. By the photo is a bunch of pill bottles. He picks one up. Its lithium and its prescribed for Ian. He frowns. Why would Gallagher need fucking lithium? He puts it back down and looks around. Walking towards the wardrobe, he opens it. Inside he sees what are clearly his clothes because they look very familiar and what he guesses are Ian’s clothes. Judging by the Mickey in the wedding picture, he owns more than just cut off t-shirts now. This has to be their room. So they got married and now they're living together.

It has to be the craziest thing Mickey has ever done. But he also knows It’s possible. If Ian Gallagher could get Mickey to kiss him and fall in love him, he can get Mickey to marry him. He probably proposed and had to convince Mickey why it was a good idea. Mickey wonders how long he took to come around.

“Fucking Gallagher.”

Mickey turns to face the hallway when the voices he heard before get louder. He slowly walks outside the room. On his way out he sees a ball bag and scoffs. Now _that_ was definitely his idea.

_Coming down on me_

_Teardrops on my face_

_Water like misery_

_Let it wash away my pain_

“What the fuuuuck?” Mickey squats and peeks into the bathroom since the door isn’t fully closed.

_It’s coming down on me_

_Let it wash AWAY!_

_ID RATHER BE DRY BUT, ATLEAST I’M ALIVE!_

Mickey cannot believe what he is witnessing right now. Future him -according to what he’s worked out- and future Gallagher are bellowing some kind of empowering lyrics to some song Mickey has definitely never heard of. He figures he’s in the future because in an alternate universe they would be the same age, right? But this Ian and Mickey are all grown up. Somehow, some fucked up way, Mickey ended up in the future where he acts nothing like himself. Gallagher he understands. But what the hell is _he_ doing dancing and singing in the fucking bathroom?

He cannot look away right now even if he tried.

He’s gotta admit though, he kinda has a nice voice. He can’t remember singing freely and loudly in the Milkovich house though. He didn’t even know he could sing. The future is upside down.

What has Gallagher done to him?

Future him and Gallagher’s voices slowly fade away as they step towards each other and Gallagher places a hand on other Mickey’s cheek. The look they share is so intense and their smiles make Mickey want to gag. Future him doesn’t flinch or look uncomfortable in the least. He doesn’t tell Gallagher off, in fact he leans into it. Mickey looks away when its clear they’re about to kiss and leans his back against the wall. He is breathing hard as it hits him once again that some freaky thing just happened where he’s ended up in the future and so far what he has seen, he’s having a hard time reconciling with the present.

In the present he just shuttered Ian’s heart and the redhead will probably never talk to him again. In the present he is marrying a prostitute but somehow in the future he is married to Ian. How did that come about? Mickey knows he can’t refuse his dad so he knows that wedding will happen. But despite that it seems him and Gallagher end up together anyway.

That makes him feel less like he is fucked for life and more like there is a light at the end of this fucked up tunnel.

Movement in the bathroom has him quickly getting up and trying to hide. He can’t go back to their room so he goes downstairs. He has been in this kitchen before. Yes, when he was looking for Frank back when the waste of space had walked in on him and Ian.

So he lives with Ian at the Gallagher house. Ian who he is married to which means Mickey is out in the future. That wedding photo there were guests in the background which means not only did Ian convince him to get married but it was a fucking church wedding! Future him must really love Gallagher. Because present him could barely bring himself to kiss the other boy. No matter how much he wanted to.

Mickey inhales deeply. What does he do now? Why is he here? How does he go back to his time because if he sees anymore he thinks he’s going to go mad.

“What the fuck!” 

Mickey turns around and finds future him staring at him incredulously with his mouth wide open.

“What the fuck?” Future him repeats.

Jesus. Mickey can’t get over how nice he smells and how well he dresses in the future. That top fits him perfectly. He jumps when future him pokes him in the chest.

“The fuck are you doing?” Mickey asks.

Future Mickey rubs his eyes with the heels of both his hands then opens them. Shaking his head, he points at Mickey. “Those gays better not have spiked our drinks. If I’m hallucinating I’m gonna start murdering some people.”

At least their mannerisms are still the same. Mickey notes with relief. “Oh I’m real.” he confirms. “And I’m as confused as you are.”

Future him squints at him. “You look like me when I was still in fucking high school.”

“That’s because I _am_ you in fucking high school.” Mickey replies. “If you hadn’t dropped out that is.”

“How is this fucking possible? Ian!” Future Mickey yells and Mickey steps forward and covers his mouth.

“Shut the fuck up!”

Other Mickey roughly pushes him away. “Don’t fucking touch me.”

“Shut up Mickey! I’m sleeping!” A female voice yells from upstairs.

Both Mickeys stare at each other, breathing heavily.

“Who was that?” Mickey inquires.

“Debbie, Ian’s sister.” Future Mickey replies.

Mickey hears footsteps coming down the stairs so he takes off towards the back door. He opens it, shuts it tightly then leans against it.

“Mick?”

“Sorry, couldn’t find my phone.” Mickey hears his other self reply.

“Okay, come to bed, I’m tired.” Ian punctuates his sentence with a yawn.

There is a sound of a kiss before other Mickey assures his husband -fucking Christ- he will be right there.

A few seconds pass and the door is being opened. Future him presents Mickey with a beer then proceeds to sit on one of the steps. Mickey joins him.

“I can’t believe you’re fucking real.” Future him voices.

“Ditto.” Mickey agrees.

They sip their respective beers in silence, both still pretty shaken by the fact that there is two of them. They keep staring at each other and looking away.

“So why are you here?” Older Mickey finally asks.

Mickey shrugs. “Fuck if I know. One minute I’m drinking in my room, on my bed the next I’m waking up in yours.”

Older him frowns. “Something happen?”

Mickey looks away, to stare at the house across the street. “What didn’t happen?” Future him doesn’t say anything. He just waits him out. Mickey glances at the other version of him and decides he might as well. It might even be why he’s here. In the future. “Do you remember when dad walked in on us fucking Gallagher?”

Future Mickey scoffs and shakes his head. “You don’t forget that kind of thing. Is that where you’re from?”

Mickey sips his beer and nods. “Ian came looking for me at the abandoned building and,”

“Yeah.” Other Mickey interrupts. “That did quite a number on me. I can see why you’re here.”

“I would ask if it gets better but I’ve seen more than enough to confirm that.”

Other Mickey laughs and shakes his head. “I remember at that time I couldn’t picture a future with Ian no matter how much I tried.” He says. “I had decided to avoid him all together but he just doesn’t fucking listen.”

“Fucking Gallagher.” They both say at the same time and laugh.

“Listen,” future Mickey starts. “don’t be afraid. I know you’re fucking terrified right now but don’t be. Don’t give up on Ian either because that’s what you want to do. He was right. You love him and you’re fucking gay. No matter what happens it will always end up with you and Ian together. We’re like fucking magnets him and I.”

Mickey wants to believe. After all he has seen it for himself but still…. “But its so bad right now. I’m supposed to marry that whore, I don’t even know if the kid's mine…”

“Even if it seems fucking impossible,” older Mickey stops him. “don’t give up. Right now it’s our fucking dad. But it will also be other things.” Mickey thinks about the pills upstairs prescribed for Gallagher and wonders if that’s one of said _things_. “Never give up on your future with that redhead.”

Mickey nods with a smile. “You married him.”

Future Mickey laughs. “You kissed him.”

They both look at each other then shake their heads with amusement.

“Yeah.” Other Mickey starts. “Fucker's pretty good at getting whatever he wants from us.”

Mickey wonders what else Ian will ask for that he will readily oblige. But even as that thought crosses his mind, he knows he would do anything to make Gallagher happy. He was prepared to cut him out of his life just so Ian stays alive even if that’s the last thing Mickey wants. So he understands.

Mickey stands up. He should probably be going. Where though? He’s in the future its not like he has a fucking time machine, he just fucking woke up here. Maybe if he wanders around?

“I better go back in before he comes out looking for me.” Older Mickey says.

“You mean before your _husband_ comes looking for you?” Married. Him. He will never get used to that. The smile future Mickey gives him is wide and genuine like a man content and happy. Mickey is looking forward to this. Something occurs to him. “Wait, how is this life possible with dad? I can’t imagine he’s okay with this.”

Older Mickey gives a pleased smirk. “Paralyzed. In a wheelchair. Don’t ask.” Mickey cannot believe how much he’s lucked out in the future. “Do you know how to get back?” other Mickey asks as he heads towards the door and pulls it open.

“I’ll figure it out.”

Other Mickey nods. “It will all work out. I promise.”

Mickey doesn’t say anything. He can only nod, wondering at what point do things get this good for him. Once the other him is back in the house, Mickey takes one step backwards preparing to walk around till he figures out how to get back. He however misses the next step and he’s falling backwards before he has a chance to grab the wooden railing for support.

Like before, Mickey waits to painfully hit the pavement or the rest of the steps but instead he keeps falling…….

***×*×*×*×*×***

Mickey groans as he sits up. He blinks severally to clear his vision as his eyes adjust to the light. His eyes land on the couch in his room where there is a ugly back tuxedo. Shit. It’s happening today. His head hurts so he reaches for his side table and grabs an Advil, swallowing it down with the bottle of whiskey. If he is getting married to a woman, no way he’s doing that shit sober.

He is about to stand up when he gets an image in his head that gives him pause. Him in a white tuxedo and Gallagher with a black one. He sighs sadly. If only that was possible. Suddenly he remembers him and Ian dancing and being all super gay with each other. Mickey looks around and he is in his tiny room that also hosts the communal bathroom. Case and point made when his big brother Tony grunts ‘good morning ‘while he heads to said bathroom.

It must’ve been a dream then. Mickey doesn’t see what else it could’ve been and a dream makes more sense than time travel. Not to mention the ridiculousness of it all, it has to have been a dream. Choosing to ignore and forget his weird dream or fantasy, he stands up and stretches. It’s gonna be a long fucking day.

.

He paces back and forth in his ugly, last minute, oversize, black suit as he inhales cigarette number 9. He can do this. He can fucking do this. If he doesn’t his dad will kill Ian and then kill him. He has to do this. He is still pacing when the door busts open and Gallagher walks in, with all his beautiful glory. Mickey takes him in, he is so pretty. He will be the death of him. The redhead is clearly upset and Mickey hates to see that face he loves so much look so fucking sad.

“So you call me a punk for wanting a boyfriend or whatever, but you’re gonna marry someone who screws guys for a living?!”

“Who gives a shit? It’s a fucking piece of paper.”

“Not to me.”

Mickey scoffs because this is the plan isn’t it? To alienate Ian so he stays as far away as he can. If anything happens to him…

_“Never give up on your future with that redhead.”_

He can’t place where he heard that but suddenly he’s stopping Ian from leaving. Suddenly they’re staring into each other’s eyes. Suddenly they’re gravitating towards each other and clothes are coming off.

_“We’re like fucking magnets him and I.”_

Mickey kisses Ian back like a man starved, giving as good and he’s getting. Need and desperation overtaking them both. He just knows he can’t just give him up. He can’t just let him go. Regardless of what’s happening now. He can’t. He loves him. He loves Gallagher so fucking much and he has a feeling things might get better. Maybe not today. Maybe not now.

But some day.

***×*×*×*×*×***

_8 Years Later…._

_Coming down on me_

_Teardrops on my face_

_Water like misery_

_Let it wash away my pain_

_It’s coming down on me_

_Let it wash AWAY!_

_ID RATHER BE DRY BUT, ATLEAST I’M ALIVE!_

Mickey and Ian are singing loudly and moving to the beat of this song they just learnt today and enjoying themselves. They soon calm down from the energetic dancing and slowly gravitate towards each other. Mickey looks at Ian lovingly, relishing in the adoring look he gets back. Ian goes ahead and places a hand on his cheek and Mickey wraps his hands on the other man’s waist, pulling his husband even closer. Their lips meet and they exchange one sweet, chaste kiss that Mickey feels throughout his body. He can’t help but relish in how happy he is in this moment. Ian smiles at him, pecks him one more time then spanks him on the way out of the bathroom. Mickey follows. He is about to walk out the bathroom when he realizes this moment is familiar to him. Like dejavu. Then it hits him. That’s when he realizes it wasn’t a dream, it wasn’t a fucking drunk fantasy. Those many years ago, he actually did see a glimpse into his future!

Shit.

He quickly runs to their room and finds Ian taking off his top so he can get under the covers. His husband pauses to look at him, confused. Mickey just grabs his redhead and plants the most passionate kiss on him after his realization.

“What was that for?” Ian asks with the widest smile.

Mickey frowns pretending to be offended. “Like I need a fucking reason to kiss my husband?” Ian chuckles lying on the bed and pulling Mickey down with him. “Maybe I just love kissing my husband.” He adds softly.

Ian hums and initiates another kiss. This one softer and lasts much, much longer.

Mickey is sure loving his present now.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and all comments welcome ❤


End file.
